Nathan Garrett (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois, USA, Counter-Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human; created by the time-space rift within the gamma core on Avengers Island | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Walter Simonson; Michael Ryan | First = Avengers Vol 2 8 | Death = Heroes Reborn Masters of Evil Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Black Knight was one of the many villains spawned through the time-space rift in the Gamma core on Avengers Island. Shortly after being brought into existence, he would join many other villains in forming the Masters of Evil and clash with the Avengers. The Black Knight and the Masters would easily be defeated by the Avengers and taken prisoner. The Knight and his minions would later be absorbed by Loki who was seeking to boost his powers by absorbing Avengers allies and foes that were unique to Counter-Earth. Following Loki's defeat all those absorbed by him were freed, including the Black Knight who would regroup the Masters of Evil. As time went on, the Avengers and other heroes were returned to their native reality of Earth-616, and the Counter-Earth pocket dimension would be manipulated by the Dreaming Celestial throwing the Earth into social, political, and ecological chaos. The Black Knight, listening to the Melter's visions would encourage the Black Knight to attempt to become a major player in the power struggle to control the Earth. Realizing that fellow Master member Melter became a near catatonic prophet, the Black Knight would seek to try and become a major player in trying to conquer Counter-Earth. To this end, he made a deal with Atlantean Warlord Krang to obtain the Trumpet Horn of Atlantis. Krang would give it to the Black Knight to summon Giganto the whale. What the Black Knight was unaware of the fact that Giganto was killed in a battle against the Fantastic Four a year earlier, and that Krang hoped that the Black Knight would use the horn which would summon many sea creatures and further flood the United States. Unaware of this betrayal, the Black Knight would betray Krang himself, dispatching Whirlwind and Radioactive Man to slay Krang and his minions. This would be accomplished by irradiating Lake Michigan, literally microwaving the Atlanteans. However, Chen Lu would over do it, killing all the fish in the lake. Seeking an alliance with Dr. Doom who was then attempting to take over Counter-Earth, the Black Knight would attempt to seek an audience with the Latverian monarch. To this end, the Masters would recruit both Titanium Man and the Crimson Dynamo. Becoming aware of the fact that Whirlwind was planning on skipping out on the Masters of Evil, the Black Knight would dispatch Radioactive Man to kill him. An order that Radioactive Man would not carry out. The Black Knight would go to the Baxter Building to meed with Dr. Doom, offering him the Trumpet Horn of Atlantis as a gift. However, this would not be Doom, but rather one of his many Doombots and it would kill the Black Knight, Titanium Man and Crimson Dynamo as per his masters order. Doom himself not wanting to get involved with two bit tyrants with lowly ambitions of world domination. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Whitman Family